The Return of the house of Cerberus
by Capt.Freedom
Summary: Allan Kruger was a Boring teen that went to Kuoh Academy, But his life takes a wild turn when a fellow student is in danger. Now Allan most deal with a past that he never knew about for a future he never thought would be his. will he rise or will he fall?
1. Chapter 1

The Return Of The

House of Cerberus

By Capt. Freedom

A.K.A- Brett A. Duffy

* * *

I do not own High School DxD or its Characters tho in this story I do own the two Allan Kruger and Mako they are the OC's I made. This story is Rated M for violence, strong language, sexual references as well as sexual scenes.

 **BE ADVISED FOR MATURE READERS ONLY!**

* * *

" _Well fuck I never thought my life would end in a dump of an ally like this, laying in a puddle of my own blood as it leaves my body. Damn if only there was a way I could keep living I would sell my soul to the devil to also make that bastard pay for what he did to my schoolmate tho I am just glad I made it in time for her to escape."_ As I lie there looking at the dark sky I can only smile knowing I did not leave much behind.

Well you all must be wondering what the hell fucking happened for my life to end in such a shitty way. Well let me start from the beginning of the day. I woke up as I always do at 5:30AM and stated with a morning jog around my neighborhood and stopped at the park to do my pull ups and other work outs after an hour and a half I headed home to get ready for school. As I was on my way to school I bumped into another classmate of mine she is the President of the Occult Research Club her name is Rias Gremory she just moved here like a month or two ago but she has really made it known that she is one of the prettiest woman In the school. For some unknown reason she had asked me to walk with her the rest of the way to school little did I know that this would a turning point in my life tho I did not know it would be a short one. After leaving school I headed for the local library to do some studying for an up coming test. After about two hours I decided to head on home and get some dinner cooking. But then well that's when I ran right to my death literally.

I heard a scream and then my feet just moved on their own I could not even stop myself. One of the girls from my school was pushed up against the wall in the ally with a knife to her throat as the guy moved his hand up her skirt of her school uniform.

"Hey you, you fucking sick fuck get away from her." I yelled as I ran toward them.

"Well looky here a rat has come out to save the fair maiden." The man said with a twisted grin on his face. He threw the girl to the ground and stood ready to charge, but I charged first I thought if I could seize the moment when he was stunned by my charging him I would be able to over power and get the knife out of the fight but he drew back and the stabbed me in the chest I know because I stepped back not able to breath and coughed up blood and my knees grew weak with the rest of the air I had In my lungs I yelled for her to run and to keep running as I fell to the ground. Now I lie here slowly bleeding out not able to even breath. How pathetic am I some tough guy or Knight in shining armor I turned out to be.

"So you don't want to die but you want revenge?" I heard a voice say as my eyes grew heavy and closed. "If it is what you really want then welcome the darkness into your soul and become my servant." The voice said with the last bit of strength I had I reached out to where I thought the voice came from and I felt a soft hand grab mine.

"Please give me the chance." I said in my mind as I felt myself slip away and everything became black as night.

 **~So by now you are probably wonder who the fucking hell I am. Well I am a second year student at Kuoh Academy and the names Allan, Allan Kruger I am a foster child I don't know what happened to my family all I know is my caseworker as always been there for me always looking out for me and even stayed at my home if I ever needed someone to just make me feel safe. Tho now I don't know whats going to happen I just hope Grayfia wont miss me to much.~**

"You will have the power one day, Trust me Allan." Rias said as she placed two chess pieces over his chest a Knight and a Rook. This Knight grants you speed and the Rook grants you strength these I want back once you can clam your rightful place but until then let me guide you down the right path." She said as she stood and said an incantation that caused the pieces to glow red and slowly sink into his chest. "Akeno please take Allan home and watch over him I will be there soon I must speak with my brother about this matter.."

"Yes my lady Rias." A tall but mildly C Cupped woman with long black hair walked out of the shadows and picked Allan up and started to walk off. After Akeno took Allan back to his house Rias opened a gate to the under world to go see her brother.

"Well, well, well what has brought the younger sister of our lord back to the underworld?" Riser said as he saw her walking through the doors to the dark palace.

"Out of my way Riser I have no time for your games right now I am here to see my brother its an important matter more then even you know." Rias said with a dark tone that made even Riser back away for the time being. After he backed away she made her way to where she knew her brother would be, his thrown. She knew he loved and hated being the head and leader of this world he loved how so many looked up to him and idolized him. But then he hated that others despise him because he is the king. "Brother we must talk alone this is of grave importance and it can not wait."Rias said as soon as she was half way through the door. Little did she know what she was really walking into.

"Ahhh My little sister its wonderful that you came to visit but I am kind of busy at the moment with these gentlemen dealing with a few problems." A man with long red Hair just like Rias's sat at the head of a table with other men and woman and even a young girl gathered around it.

"I do apologize dear brother but as I said it is of grave importance that I speak to you about this as of right now I would not be adamant on it if I was not sure what it could mean and you know I would never come here by myself if I did not have to." Rias said only then did SirZechs notice that someone was missing next to Rias.

"Rias where is Akeno where is your queen?" He asked in fear that she was attacked by fallen angles.

"She is fine for the moment brother but it is not Akeno I came to talk about its someone new I found, The Hounds are restless now." Rias said making her last statement with a tone that meant extreme danger. The words were also a coded massage that only her brother would understand as well.

"With all do respect gentlemen I must take a short time to leave this meeting and see to what my dear sister has found." All the men and woman around the table nodded their heads in understanding as they stood and watched their leader and his younger sister walk to another room.

"Now Rias what is so important that you pulled me out of a meeting with the council and other senior public figures?" SirZechs asked as he looked at his sister as they left the room.

Meanwhile back in the human world.

"This is so boring." Akeno whined "I mean come on why do I get stuck watching his body." Akeno grumbled to herself as she sat in Allan's room watching his body. "Tho I do have to say he is really cute tho, And from what I could tell he really takes care of his body."Akeno thought as she stood up and walked over to the bed and sat next to him and moved his shaggy brown hair out of his face. "What did she sense in you Allan?" Akeno said as she laid down next to him and looked at the clock on his desk it was showing after midnight. She rolled over to look at his face he seemed peaceful in a weird way the blood on his cloths were dry but she thought it would be better to at least change his shirt so when he woke up he did not freak out.

She went to his dresser and then his closet she found a black under armor shirt she took it out and went back to Allan's bed and pulled his blood stained shirt off and put the new one on him and laid him back in his bed. She then decided to root through his stuff for something to do.

It was around three in the morning when Akneo sensed a power entering the house through a magic gate and sat up to see her king and a man wearing a black suit with long blood red hair tied back behind him. "Lady Rias your back. And who is this Gentleman?" Akeno asked being as polite as she could tho she knew who the man was.

"You don't remember my older brother Akeno?" Rias asked cocking her head to the side. Sir I am so sorry I did not recognize you at all please forgive me you have my unending respect.

"It's quite alright Akeno your like a little sister to me so I can forgive you and I am not normally dressed in normal human cloths this was Rias's idea so I did not scare the young man right off the back and maybe get him to see we devils treat things more seriously then our fallen counter parts." Sir Zechs said as he walked to the side of the bed and placed a hand over Allan's head.

"Uuuuummmmmm, not to seem rude or butt in but may I ask what this is all about?" Akeno asked as she looked between the siblings. "Just wait Akeno my brother will explain once Allan has woken up." Rias said as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"It will take about another thirty minutes for him to wake up lets take him down stairs that way we can all sit comfortable." SirZechs said as he walked out of the bedroom door and down the stairs to the living room. _His power is sealed for the time being but one day his power will brake the seal on it and that is when he maybe able to reclaim the family's power._ Zechs thought as he walked down the stairs.

"You know Rias for living alone he has a big house it's almost as big as your place you know." Akeno said as she carried Allan down stairs. Allan grumbled something in his sleep about protecting someone.

"I will make some tea I am sure he has to have something here." Akeno said as she walked off after placing Allan on the couch. SirZechs was looking through a few of the magazines Allan had sitting on the table most were gun and other firearm booklets, And the others were about swords and knives. SirZechs was was intrigued by the weapons and what they could do, he had heard about them from other devils that visited the human world. Rias on the other hand was staring at Allan and what his past in tells.

" _I can't believe he did that I mean I wish I had a guy like him around to protect me sometimes."_ Rias thought and as if it was normal Akeno walked in and sat the tea down and sat next to Allan as Rias was on the other side.

"Well I might as well start telling you all about what I know because I can't keep waiting for him." SirZechs said as he put the last magazine down. "It all started about twenty years ago in Human years Rias you would know about what I am talking about." He paused as he took a sip of the tea. At the same time Allan slid and leaned onto Akeno she just let him be.

"Twenty years ago a trial was held for the sole surviving member of one of the high ranking families, the trial ended with the sole surviving member being banished from our realm," SirZechs paused and took another sip of tea. "Well this Devil and myself we where close I personally knew him but my word meant nothing when every enemy we had taken confessed that it was him that let them in to our realm to kill our leadership. The trial took over two hundred years to fully come to an end. Sadly after he was banished to earth I was named the next Lucifer the reason was they thought that if they had named me before I would have stopped it all from happening and they would have been right but I was able to keep in touch with him through the family's familiar.

"So this is the fool that is to be my master?" A new voice came from the door way but when the three of them looked over they only saw a German Shepherd sitting on its back legs.

"Oh Mako I was wondering when you would show up?" SirZechs said placing his empty tea cup down. "I apologize your majesty I had a few things I had to take care of." The dog replied only for SirZechs to grow a tik mark on his forehead. "You mean you fell asleep again didn't you Mako?" The Devil lord asked. "Again sir I beg for your forgiveness." The dog said as it bowed its head. "It's okay Mako but now you have to deal with your new master." SirZechs said as he stood up.

"Oh and Allan they might not have noticed but I knew you were awake for the whole conversation." He said as a gate opened and he stepped through. "Oh and Rias dear sister come back and visit me more often but let me know ahead so I can make sure Riser is not around I don't need you destroying my home okay." Every one shot a glance at Allan for pretending to be asleep.

I shifted and sat up looking at SirZechs tho I did not know his name at the time, so I acted calmly with a small grain on my face knowing I got caught. As I sat there and thought about my new life and how it is going to be I could only think that things will only get worse after this. And how right I was I just did not know it yet. After Rias saw her brother leave and the gate close she turned to me and gave me a soft smile tho behind it I saw a lot pain being held back. "So what do I do now?" I asked looking between both woman.

"Well you will go to school tomorrow just like you always do or you can stay home and rest for now but there is one thing you have to know tho you may feel stronger at night do not go out unless myself or Akeno are with you right now that is an order." Rias said as she sat back on the couch next to me. "I do have to say tho Allan the way you charged in like that was brave of you." Rias said as she leaned against me putting her head on my shoulder. "You are clumsy when it comes to fighting like that but I can tell you have the power to be a great Devil Allan." Akeno said also laying her head on my other shoulder. The next thing I knew I had two woman clung to me fast asleep.

Mako just watched as I sat there not sure what to do, "D _o I wake them up or do I just sit here and let them be."_ I thought to myself. "Pathetic you can't even think of a way out of this can you?" The dog said in an irritated voice as it laid down on the other couch and let out a huff. "Great so how did I get myself into this predicament again? Oh ya I tried to save a classmate from getting raped and killed and in return I get killed and then brought back to life as a devil yep I still think I am dreaming. Well I guess I will just go back to sleep.

The Next Morning.

Allan Awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs and toast being made. Which had him puzzled everything last night felt like a dream but then who was making breakfast in his home. As he sat up he looked around nothing that resembled a devil or demon was around. But then he found his uniform for school and his test notes on the table shocked at this. he was even more surprised by a voice and to his surprise it was non other the Rias Gremory the President of the Occult Research Club of the school he goes to. Allan sat shocked to see her. _"Then that means all that happened last night was... Real?"_ Allan thought as he looked at Rias who noticed he was up as she set the table. "Hey Rias is the table set yet?" another voice said from the kitchen. This one belong to Akeno he knew her around school and bumping into her a few times in the halls. "Oh Allan your awake." Akeno said surprised as she gave him a soft smile. As she stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey umm..." Allan paused he knew for some reason he had to pick his words carefully at the moment. _"Damn how do I say what the fuck are you doing in my house and cooking my food."_ Allan then notices Akeno is wearing one of his black shirts and it happened to be his favorite one to it had three wolves with red eyes with their teeth bared with a blood red mood behind them. " _What the fuck shes wearing my cloths to?"_ Allan yelled while small tears came to his eyes. "Hey Allan your staring at Akeno like she trashed your favorite book why?" Rias asked looking between them.

"Sh... she... she is...she's wearing my favorite shirt, that is my favorite why are you wearing my cloths and why the hell are you cooking my food and why in the bloody hell are you even still here?" Allan ranted off leaking some of his demonic powers. Rias seemed taken back by how hostile he seemed at the moment but it was Akneo to defused the situation. "Umm... Allan not to seem Mean but I had to wash my school uniform and well Lady Rias wanted to have breakfast ready for you before you got up and well she is not a cooking type of woman I will be honest she burns cereal." Akeno said causing Rias to duck into a corner and draw a circle on the floor with her index finger as she mumbled about being a bad cook. "So I threw my cloths into the wash but I did not want to walk around naked like I do at home so I looked through your cloths I was hopping I would be finished with it before you got up but well looks like luck was not on my side today So please forgive me Allan?" Akeno said as she bowed to Allan.

Allan looked at Akeno and finally relaxed ya he was upset and he knew he over reacted to the situation so he will let it go. "It's okay Akeno but please next time ask me before you barrow something of mine you could have found something I don't want anyone to find." Allan said "Oh you mean like the stash of S&M porn you have in your desk drawer?" Akeno said as she winked at Allan and retreated to the kitchen, leaving a shocked and embarrassed Allan on the couch and Rias giggling in the corner.

After Breakfast was finished Allan went to his room to change as the girls went to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for school as well. _"Damn I think today is going to kill me if I don't relax and blow off some steam soon."_ Allan thought to himself as he pulled the jacket over the rest of the uniform he fought with how to wear it like he does every day ether button it up properly or wear it open after a good ten minute fight with himself he just left it open. Allan made his way to the front door and waited for the girls.

On the way to school Akeno and Rias talked about classes and homework that they were dealing with at the same time as Allan walked behind them. "Damn this fucking sucks what am I going to do about my friends and other classmates in school?" Allan asked himself, he knew things would have to change but he was so caught up in his thoughts he did not see or hear the guy coming up behind him.

"Hey second year I want your lunch money give it to me now." A voice said behind Allan causing him to turn around. "What did you say?" Allan asked pretending not to have heard him. The guy was about six inches taller then Allan with the same uniform as him but slightly different and unruly kept. "I said give me your lunch money and I wont beat your face in." The guy yelled at Allan drawing Akeno's and Rias's attention. Allan looked behind him to see that both of them stopped and turned to see what was going on. _"Well looks like I get to let some stress out finally."_ Allan thought as he waved back to the girls and told them he will be okay. As he turned back to face the guy Allan's face went from calm to one that no one could read it was like looking into a rock.

Allan stood his ground looking at the other student waiting for the right moment. " Hey you little shit I'm talking to you." The larger student said grabbing Allan by his shirt and pulling him up to eye level.

"Punks like you are shit compared to me." Allan said in a dark voice that made the guy start to second guess his target. "You think a little shit like you can do anything to a guy who is a 3rd degree black belt?" Allan smirked at the guy pissing him off even more. At this point Rias and Akeno were worried about their new friend and evil piece well pieces to be more honest. Allan just kept smirking till the other student dropped him and went to punch him in the face. This was the moment Rias was about to jump in but was stopped by Akeno. Allan Leaned to his left dodging the right punch the student threw at him grabbing his wrist with his right hand Allan pulled him off balance and twisted around and elbowed him in the ribs. As he continued to move around the thug he came to his left side and kicked him in the gut causing the thug to empty the contents of his stomach onto the side walk. " Had enough yet you shit bag?" Allan asked looking down at the thug laying on the ground in his own vomit. Rias was shocked how could someone like Allan who was never trained by any martial arts instructor be able to take down some one who was a 3rd degree black belt let alone how did he not move like that last night. As Allan walked away he noticed both girls with different looks on their faces Rias's was of surprise and shock while Akeno's was of sheer joy and mild pleasure. Needless to say Akeno had so many thoughts running through her mind she would not be able to think all day.

As they reached the school Rias told Akeno to contact the others and let them know whats going on Rias pulled Allan along by the hand until they reached the student council's office "Um Rias what are we doing here if you mind me asking?" Allan said with a puzzled look on his face ya he knew what it was but really he was a student here already so what did he need to be brought here for its not like his classes will change because of what he is now will they? "We have to inform the other Devil that shares this area with my clan that you are mine that way no one attacks you by misunderstanding." Rias said looking at Allan calmly Allan looked at Rias about to say something when she knocked on the door. "Come in Rias." A voice said Rias opened the door "Hello Sona how are you doing today?" Rias asked as she walked into the room. Sona looked up and saw Rias with a smile on her face, by now she knew when ever Rias had a smile like the one she has now she new she would be doing more paperwork for the day. "What do you want Rias I am trying to finish getting the last of the schools festival information together."Sona said as she looked back down at her desk.

"Oh I wanted to bring my new servant so if you feel a new devil on the school grounds you do not get worried and send for anything that was not needed." Rias said "You may come in now." Rias said turning to the door. Allan walked in like he would normally and said "Sup Student Prez" Sona looked at Allan then back at Rias a few times then something happened no one saw coming Sona passed out and fell out of her chair. Causing the Vice President to run to her side. "Sona … Sona are you okay?" Tsubaki said holding her king.

"Well I did not see that one coming." Allan said as he walked over to Sona and Tsubaki and cracked a small tube open and passed it under Sona's nose causing her to jolt awake holding her nose. "What in the living hell was that Allan?"Sona screamed at him. "Its just a smelling salt you can buy online I have a friend that passes out so I need to be able to wake him up so I keep a few on me at all times." Allan said as he walked back to Rias's side and turned to face Sona and her queen.

"Sona I am really sorry for causing any trouble today as it is." Rias said bowing in forgiveness. "It's okay to be honest we heard a rumor that Allan saved a fellow student the other night after school. She was scared about what happened to him after he told her to run." Sona said putting her hands together in front of her face and looking over them. Allan knew that face he stood in this spot so many times for ether being caught skipping or fighting.

"So you want to know the story of what happened the other night." So Allan sat and retold his side of the story for the first part of first period and Rias told her side as well as what her brother said to him tho she left out a few parts about his family's past Sona and her family were on the side to banish Allan's father and if she found out about it all before he could defend himself on the streets he would die with out causing any troubles for anyone.

"So let me get this straight Rias on a whim you turned a boy you barely knew into a devil and made him your rook?" Sona asked getting a nod from Rias. "And you Allan you took on a rapist who was armed just to help a girl you hardly know as well?" Sona asked Allan also causing him to nod as well. "So over all both of you are idiots." Sona said causing both to face-fault out of there chairs and then get up and yell at her to take it back. After a small fight between the girls and Allan just ducking and dodging a few items being thrown around the room. Rias and Allan went to second period. The day went by slowly to Allan like he could just not focus his mind kept wondering about what Rias's brother said about his family and his family's past. So he was at lest half devil but was he also half human or something else.

During lunch Rias told Allan to come to the old school building after school to meet the rest of her servants or as the school knows them as the rest of the ORC. "So I am not the only one she turned then, I wonder tho how much does her brother know about my family, I guess I will have to ask him next time I meet him that is."Allan said as he walked into the old school building and went to the room Rias told him about."Ummmm... Rias I'm here he said after he knocked on the door but he only heard a small female voice call out with no emotion behind it. "Shes not here yet but Come in." The voice said Allan opened the door and looked around to see the schools mascot Koneko Toujou sitting eating a few pieces of candy on one of the two couches. "Umm... Koneko does this mean you also serve Rias-Sama" Allan asked making her stop and look at him.

"Yes she does Allan just like you now." Akeno said coming from a conjoining room with a tray of tea with sweets and crackers. Allan took a seat next to Akeno as she handed him a cup of tea. "She said she would be a few minutes late do to having to speak with the student council president about something." Akeno said after taking a sip of tea and putting the cup down. "Ummm... not to sound rude but is Koneko the only other person that serves Rias? I mean other then you Akeno?" Allan asked after taking a sip of his tea as well. "No there is one more tho I am surprised he is late he is normally here before any of us." Akeno said looking at the clock on the wall. It was at this point the door opened and Rias walked in with a blonde haired boy beside her they seemed to be talking about something tho Allan could not tell what. It was at this point Allan realized who it was, it was none other then the schools prince Kiba Yuto. Allan was shocked to say the least, tho now a lot of stuff made sense the student Prez and the VP were devils the two hottest girl in school were as well why not the prince of the school and the mascot be as well. Tho it started to make him think if they were devils, who else at the school was.

"Well now that we are all here lets get started with our club meeting and to start with lets meet our newest member." Rias said looking at Allan. Allan stood up and looked among the other four people in the room. "Well my name is Allan Kruger I am 17 and a second year here at Kuoh Academy, my hobbies are Swords, Fire Arms and other varies weapons, I am also working on making my own fighting style that mixes different types of hand to hand combat." Allan said after he bowed to every one. "Well it's nice to meet you Allan." Kiba said standing and offering his hand to Allan, Allan took it and shook hands with Kiba then Koneko stood up and bowed to Allan. "Well now that we have all met what is next on the list Akeno?" Rias asked as she took a sip of her tea. "Well Rias we are still looking into the stories of a stray devil killing people in and around the south part of town, but no leads have turned up."Akeno said pulling a folder from under the table.

"Well looks like we are still at step one on that, Next?" Rias said as she sat back in her chair. "Well we do have to finish Allan's Initiation into our family don't we?" Akeno asked making Rias remember a few things. "Well lets start with setting him up with a summoning circle on him.' Rias said smirking as Akeno nodded and walked to the other room and came back with a ink bottle and brush. "Okay Allan take your shirt off." Akeno said now with a small glint in her eye.

After what seemed like three hours of having to sit perfectly still so none of the lines would get messed up Akeno was finally done. "There we go now you have to sit still for two more hours will the ink dries."Akeno said with a chipper smile and voice. Oh Akeno don't you think you played with him enough I mean it took you three hours to do something that you can do in ten minutes." Koneko said in her mono tone as she always does. "But you all were laughing when ever I found one of his ticklish spots and he tried so hard not to move." Akeno said giggling knowing she threw them under the bus.

"Well lets get this over with Kiba and Koneko have contracts to do tonight and you Akeno are taking Allan with you on your only one tonight." Rias said killing the fun mood and putting back into work mode. "Okay Rias, just hold still Allan and relax." Akneo moved her hands over the sealing array and started to release her daemonic power the lines started to recede to a single point on Allan's right shoulder and glowed blood red and then disappeared. "All done now you can put your shirt back on Allan." Akeno said moving to sit at the couch and poured herself some more tea. "Okay now that that is out of the way Kiba, Koneko you two may be on your way to your contracts please extend my apologies for you being late okay." Rias said and Kiba and Knoeko stood and bowed and left talking about sweets or something. "Okay Allan now you will accompany Akeno to see how a contract is to be done. Akeno and Allan stepped into the Teleportation ring and in a flash of light they were gone.

It has been about a week sense Allan had become a Devil and four days sense he had started doing contracts on his own tho some of them he did not understand at all. Like how could a grown man want to pretend to be a damsel in distress and be saved by another guy. And then there were the woman some older and some younger and the things they wanted ranged from just having some one to talk to or to help with chores it was something that was beginning to bug the shit out of him.

"Man these contracts are really stupid some times I men miss honaka just kept talking about how she thinks her husband is cheating on her and that she is not sure what to do about it. Then there is Mr Jin that all he does is sit there and have me do nothing but watch tv with him and his infant great grandson." Allan said in a some what boring but upset mood.

"You know Allan it is with contracts that we devils build our power and report in the underworld." Rias said stepping in front of Allan and waving a finger at him like she was disciplining a young child. Allan stood knowing she was right Akeno had told him all about it after she fulfilled the contract for that night which was to help a young girl pick out a full outfit to wear on her date the next day, tho having Allan there this time helped more with him being a guy they seemed to both ask him what he thought. After finally getting it all together they both left with Akeno teleporting them to his house. Where she told him all about contracts and what they do for the devils.

Now they were all walking to school hell Rias even some how made it to were Sona was able to get Mako into being a new student as well because she was bored having to stay at Allan's house alone all day by herself. "So Mako you ready for your first day of human school?" Akeno asked drawing the full groups attention tho the person in question stopped and looked at the building and a small glimmer of fear filled her. "Hey Mako are you going to stand there all day or are you going fellow us we can't be late or we will get in trouble. Rias said snapping the girl out of her trance. Mako took one last glimpse of the tall buildings and took a deep calming breath for she thought today would be a repeat of when she first when to school a new school for the first time.

* * *

Okay so this is the first chapter and really a test for this story as for my readers that are fallowing me because of the {The Fighters High School} please forgive me I know I have neglected that story for so long but I have been re-editing it for your enjoyment so please bear with me on it. I hope to have a new chapter for it coming out soon.

Okay so for this story I know I made Allan seem like a dick at a few points but let me be honest with you all right now HE IS A DICK! but only to people that piss him off or get in his way. The rest of the time he is normally unable to be read as a term the British SAS [Special Air Service] would use its called being the gray man. No one can tell what your thinking and your body does not react to things like normal people will do. YES, YES, YES and a hundred times YES this is a harem story it would not be a High school DxD story if it was not. And with that I would like to see what the readers of has to think about who they think will be in the Harem for my OC. So with out delay please let me know what you all think Please leave me a review. And also don't leave I hate it reviews if you did not like I really don't care. I do not like negative reviews. Now constrictive reviews to help me make it better I love them I always want to be better.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return Of The

House of Cerberus

By Capt. Freedom

A.K.A- Brett A. Duffy

Chapter-2

* * *

 **Review/Comments**

Okay so let me start off with **HDdragon's** review Well thank you for reading my story in the first place and taking an interest in it as with all the other readers so far. Now Akeno and Rias in this story are not fully like sisters yet Akeno still feels indebted to Rias for saving her and helping her grow as a devil which is why I have her add the "Lady" before Rias's name as for her cup size at this point she is still growing into the full figured woman we see her as in the first season my story takes place and if I forgot to mention this a year before the first season of High School DxD really happens. As for SirZechs being the only king I am more setting it with him as the head of a parliamentary government/ Figurehead that each one of the Four devil kings has a job with in the government tho he has the full authority to make a call or be the deciding vote in the act that the others can't come to an agreement or if its a matter of their worlds survival.

I Hope this will clear up any misunderstandings that the first chapter may have made and given you a little bit of an insight into the future of this story. So please keep reading and keep following my story and if you feel I may be getting to far out call me out on it we all get crazy ideas in what we want our stories to be but I try to keep mine with in reason.

* * *

I do not own High School DxD or its Characters tho in this story I do own the two Allan Kruger and Mako they are the OC's I made. This story is Rated M for violence, strong language, sexual references as well as sexual scenes.

 **BE ADVISED FOR MAUTRE READERS ONLY!**

"Hey Mako are you going to come on or just stare at the buildings all day?" Akeno asked jarring Mako from her stupor and having the girl call out that she was coming.

" _Oh I hope this does not turn out to be a bad idea."_ Mako thought to herself as she ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Mako had been bored out of her mind with having to stay at Allan's house after SirZechs introduced them she tried to keep busy but Allan had always kept his house clean and damn near spotless. She had also went out a few times but she forgot in the human world you needed money to buy or do a few things so she ended up just walking around most of the day. But she had always returned home with enough time to start making herself and Allan dinner. This some times bothered Allan because he was not used to having meals cooked for him any more not after his guardian left him to full fill her job duties with other younger children. ~Or so he thought~

Okay class today we have a new student starting with us so treat her right." The teacher said before calling the new student in. the girl that walked in was about 5'7 with a 34-D bust and a perfect figure, she has long brown hair down to the middle of her back with a few strains hanging over her left eye. And her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. "Hello my name is Mako its a pleasure to be going to this school with all of you." Mako said with a small bow. All the students gave their welcome as the teacher looked at the roster and for a seat for her. "Okay Mako lets have you sit next to Zak, Zak can you raise your hand please?" the teacher asked with a boy in the back raising his hand "you can have the desk next to him okay." The teacher said as Mako gave a small nod to the teacher and started walking to the back of the room.

So lets all turn to page 96." Mako opened her book and fallowed along with the lesson but her mind was wondering about her new friends and the person she was meant to be partnered with for the rest of her life. She kept thinking how someone like Allan could really be anything of importance in her world.

Allan was sitting in class wondering how Mako was doing when he randomly sneezed. He was starting to get the feeling she hated him for some reason ya she expressed how she did not really like him when they first met so it's a safe play to know she must have been told about the past events in a different way. Most likely from who ever thought her. Allan was also thinking about how he could maybe change her point of view of himself. Allan was so deep in his thoughts he never heard the bell ring for PE class. Kiba had been waiting for him in the hallway like he has for the past week so they could walk to the locker rooms and talk about different things ranging from swords and knives to new movies Kiba had a odd side for movies he always seemed to lean toward movies with the main protagonist having a bad life at first and turning it around. And today would be the day Allan does something no one would ever expect.

"So Kiba by chance do you think you would want to go see the new movie with the swordsmen who has to fight to revenge his fallen comrades?" Kiba froze with a feeling of such anger any devil could feel it coming off of him in waves. Allan took a step back feeling the power coming from his friend. "Hey man if you don't want to see it it's fine we can always see something else." Allan said waving Kiba off to try and disarm him before he blow up like a bomb. Finally after about two minutes Kiba started walking to the locker rooms and got dressed with out a word.

As the boys were walking to the track they were spotted by Akeno and Mako who walked over Allan stopped and greeted them but Kiba just seemed so focused on something he just flat out ignored them. "Hey Allan whats up with Kiba?" Akeno and Mako asked at the same time. "To be honest I really don't know one moment we were talking about movies the next moment he stops and starts getting upset his devil power started to seep out. Then he just walks to the locker room and ignores me and that's about it so far I don't know if it's something I said that upset him or if he just sensed something." Allan said making both girls look at each other.

During PE Allan kept a close eye on Kiba at a few points he could feel Kiba's power seep out tho not as much as when they were standing in the hallway. Allan wanted an answer to why his friend would just completely change like he did just over a conversation. Allan started forming a plan to confront Kiba after class tho it had two ways of going good or really bad.

 _ **~After PE Class~**_

Allan had finished getting cleaned up and dressed before Kiba so he could act on his plan to hopefully get Kiba acting Normal again. Allan stood outside the locker room waiting for Kiba as he came out Allan grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall causing everyone around to look and a few to gasp at what was happening. Even a few of the Kiba fan club tried to voice how Allan should not threat their idol like that but Allan shot a glare at them that spelled death if any of them finished their sentences. Allan turned back to Kiba with the same look on his face "Now Kiba I want to know what the fuck has your problem been this whole class you were pissed off all over a movie...". "SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled at Allan causing everyone to back up but Allan, he did not budge instead his grip got tighter on Kiba's shirt.

"No you shut up and listen to me everyone has been effected because you are not acting normal Kiba, you keep giving off this vibe that your pissed off at something or someone and it's been pissing me off and making the girls worried about you and not just our friends but all the other girls in the school to, to be honest I wanted to know what was wrong because we are in the same club and if I did something to upset you but you know what now I want to know because we are friends and and we can't keep things that effect our friends or their day So spill it or I will lock you in the locker-room with your entire fan club to let them do what every they want to you." Allan's words finally snapped Kiba out of his thoughts when Allan used the word friend.

"Do you really mean it Allan am I really A friend?" Kiba asked making Allan relax a little. "Ya buddy we're friends we have to be we got so many things commen hell, swords, Knives, Movies, and the best part of it all we are both on the same side when it comes to Rias. Allan said putting his arm around Kiba's shoulder there was only one problem as Allan was talking nether of the boys saw the girls getting ready to pounce on Kiba. As both guys turned to walk away both of them froze in fear. "Shit!" Allan said as Kiba went white as a ghost seeing half the girls in the hall getting ready to attack him. "Umm... Kiba I think you better run ummm... like NOW!" Allan yelled as the girls lunched themselves at Kiba sadly Kiba did one thing Allan thought he would never do as they were running away He Tripped Allan causing a chain reaction of a bunch of the girls to fall as well and only the girls from the track team were able to get over thanks to their training as well as keep up with Kiba. "I'm sorry Allan I promise I will make it up to you." Was all Allan heard as Kiba rounded a corner "Damnit we're out of the race." one girl said as she looked up from being forced to lay on top of Allan do to Kiba tripping him. "Oh and thank you Allan at first we thought you were going to hurt him and we were all going to kill you but when you finally got him to act normal we see now your not such a bad guy oh and here is my number if you ever want to hang out some time let me know okay." The girl said as Allan just smashed his head back on the floor mumbling to himself how did he end up like this.

 _ **~After School~**_

After school the ORC met back up at the normal room in the old school building. Mako tagged along with Allan do to being bored. "So Kiba, Knoeko, and Akeno you three have contracts to fill tonight Allan you don't have any for today so you can go on home and have a good nights rest." Rias said as she sat at her desk going through papers. At this Mako seemed to lighten up some. "Okay then Rias then I will see you all in the morning." Allan said as he got up to walk out with Mako fallowing behind him. "Oh Mako can you wait a moment I want to have a word with you." Rias said as they both reached the door. "Umm... Sure …... Hey Allan could you wait for a few minutes while me and Rias talk?" Mako asked causing Allan to turn around and nod to her with a smile.

 _ **~After Allan and the others Left~**_

"So whats gotten into you Mako your acting different lately." Rias said as she moved from her desk to the couch across from Mako. "Wha... What do you mean Differently Lady Rias?" Mako questioned "Mako me and you practically grew up together, your dad and my older brother always were around each other and your like a slightly older sister to me. And besides I have always been able to tell when something is bothering you remember?" Rias said making Mako finally give up she knew she was never a match for Rias she could always see through everything Mako did.

After Mako and Rias talked Mako caught up with Allan outside in front of the school and they stopped on the way home at the store to pick up a few things needed for dinner. The walk home was silent nether one really sure what to talk about or even what to say to the other. "Hey Mako?" Allan asked as they walked down the road. "Yes Allan?" Mako replied giving a quick glance at him. "So how was your first day at a human school did you enjoy it?" Allan asked as he looked at her as he reached up and stretched. "It was okay I mean nothing bad happened and everyone was really nice to me tho they don't even know me." she replied looking down at the ground. Allan stopped and looked at Mako he could tell something was bothering her but he was not sure if it was him or something from the day. But when she asked for him to wait for her at the club room he could feel she wanted to say something. "Mako I know we got off on the wrong foot last week when we met, if something is bothering you I want to know, not as your master but as your friend, I don't see you as a servant or anything like that you are your own person and you can make your own choices for yourself hell if you want to leave I wont stop you if that is your choice." Allan said while standing behind Mako. "I respect you for you not because of who your father is or the fact that Sirzechs told you to be my partner. It's because it's you." Allan said. As Mako turned around her eye caught something a light coming right at Allan from behind him. the next thing she saw was a spear of light sticking out of his left shoulder. As some of his blood hit her face.

"ALLAN!" Mako yelled as she caught him as he fell forward. "Well, Well, Well I thought I smelled something that stunk like a demon around here." A man with gray hair said as he came out of the shadows. "I am glad the young lady was not hurt." Allan looked up from the ground as Mako held him, it was at that moment Allan saw tears in her eyes. "Young lady I need you to hand him over to me for judgment unless you which to be judged with him as a concubine." The man said as he gave a small smile to Mako. Mako went to touch the spear of light but Allan slapped her hand away. "Who... Who are you?" Allan asked as he forced himself to stand up. "Allan you should not move your hurt. "Mako said Worriedly, she knew the longer the spear of light stayed in his body the more harmful it becomes.

 _~"Mako if there is one thing I want you to remember it is if your master ever faces an opponent stronger then him or her I want you to run away I could not stand the pain losing my only daughter." Mako's father said to her as she studied in his library.~_

"I'm sorry father I can't..." Mako was starting to stand when the man started talking again. "So are you going to hand him over or are you going to die with this demon scum?" The man asked once more. "I..." Mako was stopped by Allan's hand being placed on her shoulder. "Your right I was just using her all she was, was a cover story for me I thought I had everyone fooled I guessed wrong." Allan said as he reached up and started to pull the spear of light out of his shoulder. _"Fuck this is pain full I feel like my body wants to just give in now but if he still thinks Mako is a normal teenager she might be able to get away safely. As her partner that is my job."_ Allan thought as he slowly started to pull the spear out inch by inch. "AHHHHHHHH..." Allan yelled and panted after he pulled the spear out. His body was being racked with pain as his left arm fell limp to his side. "Shit he disabled my whole left arm in one shot." Allan thought to himself as he tried to think of a plan fast.

Allan knew the longer he drawn it out the sooner Mako's true nature would come out. And her life would then be at risk. Quickly thinking Allan activated the Teleportation circle and pushed Mako through it mouthing the words I'm sorry to her. "So you use what little energy you have left to send her away so she does not see me kill you, how generous of you Demon." The man said as he stepped closer to Allan. "I only sent her away because it was the right thing to do. She had no dealings with our kind." Allan said as he turned to face the man now. "Whats your name sir?" Allan asked as their eyes met Allan's brown and the other mans blue. "If I am going to kill you I see no problem in giving you my name Demon. My Name is Alexander I am a fallen Angle and you Demon are my sworn enemy." the man now named Alexander said as raven black wings shot from his back and a new spear of light formed in his hand.

Allan stood with what energy he had left ready to buy as much time as he could. _"Damn it if only I had a weapon of some kind that would hold its own against his."_ Allan thought as Alexander started walking towards him. "For a Demon you sure are not putting up much of a fight." he mocked towards Allan as he brought his arm back readying to throw his next spear as it left his hand Allan watched as it closed the distance in seconds. Allan pushed his body to it's limits to force it to move just enough to graze his left side causing blood to pour from his new wound. _"fuck its so painful just dodging is becoming hard and dangerous to me."_ Allan thought to himself again he needed a plan but nothing was coming to mind his only thoughts were of Mako and his friends. Alexander formed another spear and got ready to throw it when Allan stopped him by putting his hand up. "Wait please wait..." Allan said as he started to cough up blood. "At least let me have one request sir?" Allan asked hoping to draw on more time.

"You know Normally we are meant to kill our enemies with out mercy and as soon as we see them but you know today I am feeling generous so what is your last request?" Alexander asked lowering his spear."All I want you to do is two things sir. Let me write a letter to my human friends and if you would not mind take me to my mothers grave so that I can say good bye." Allan said hoping he could bid just as much time as he could tho he could tell he was running against the clock. I will allow the first one but not the second. Alexander said causing Allan to seem down turned and sad.

 _ **~Mean While~**_

Mako fell right into Rias's living room as she talked to her brother through a spell. "NO ALLAN DON'T!" Mako yelled as the teleportation circle closed and faded. "Mako...?" Rias yelled as she realized who just fell through her family's crest. Mako turned to her and the sight Rias was met with was blood splattered across her whole front. 'Ma...Mak...o where's Allan?" Rias said slowly as fear crept into her voice. 'He... He... he's." Mako said as her fear turned to sobs and tears " he's …...He's fighting against an Fallen Angle." the words that left mako's mouth struck fear into Rias's heart she knew Allan was not ready to fight anyone from ether side, ya Allan could hold his own with another human but Devil's, Angles and Fallen Angle's are a whole new world for him. The only words that could be heard were from Sirzech's even Mako could hear him with her enhanced hearing.

'Rias Find him Now!" Zechs said and in a flash Rias's Aura changed from Calm and slight fear to pure Anger and fury.

Allan sat against the wall he pushed himself to so he could write. After he grabbed his school bag and pulled a pen and paper from it. "How do I write my last letter let alone one that will convey all my feelings for the ones I love?" Allan asked out loud. Alexander looked at the boy with a small smile "How about Dear everyone." Alexander said with a small chuckle. It even made Allan let a small laugh out tho it brought pain to his whole body. "Thanks at least I know I am going to be killed by some one with a sense of humor." Allan said as he coughed up some blood. "Hurry up and write your letter I do have other thing's to do you know." Alexander said as he stood in front of Allan.

As Allan wrote Rias had contacted Kiba, Akeno and Koneko to help find him tho Mako could smell his blood thanks to her shirt being covered in it she started bolting down the roads and streets letting her nose lead her to her partner. To her he was foolish but brave and honorable to give his life for her to escape but she could not live with herself if she could have done something but did nothing. With everyone fallowing Mako at breakneck speeds everyone could now smell blood in the air. Mako pushed her body to move faster and faster.

Allan finished his letter and folded it nicely and leaned back looking up at the sky. "Okay sir I'm done go ahead." Allan said as he closed his eyes, Allan heard fast paced foot steps. _"If only I could block this attack it would give them an opening."_ Timed seemed to slow to a pause as Allan looked around he could only move his head but not his body.

"So your just going to roll over and die here are you.?" A female voice asked out of no were. "it's not like I can do anything I can barely move as it is." Allan replied back. "If only your father was there you might not have been so weak." the way the voice said it kind of pissed him off that this voice was mocking him at the point he was going to die. It must be his mind playing tricks on him trying to rationalize his death. "I can only help you this once after this my power runs out remember to use it for the weak for you are a sheep dog meant to protect the the flock not to harm it." The voice said as Allan's right hand started to glow with demonic energy. Time slowly started to return to normal speed as Allan looked at his hand it had a faint glow but he could tell the power was there. "Now DIE!" Alexander yelled as Mako reached there sight. "NOOOOOOOO..." Was all she could get out before she and the whole group stopped and turned away as a huge flash of light blinded them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA … Finally I finished what my father started so many years ago. Alexander said but noticed his spare was being blocked. "What... what is this whats stopping my spare?" he asked "I make this vow now in front of all that are present, I will protect them with my life for I am the SHEEP DOG! Allan yelled as he bushed the Fallen Angles spare away from him and rushed him stabbing him in the chest. "But... But …. how, how could you be this powerful when you are so weak." Alexander said as he collapsed as Allan fell to his knees. As he turned to face the others and passes out.

 **~Two days Later~**

Allan opened his eyes seeing his bedroom ceiling he tried to move but couldn't move anything but his hands. "Damn I must be dead if I'm stuck like this, this would be hell." Allan said but stopped when he felt a wight shift not only on his bed but on him as well as he looked down he say Rias, Akeno and Mako all sleeping with their heads on his chest. Mako was the first to wake up and gave a small smile to Allan "Welcome back Allan." Mako said sitting up reviling she was wearing one of his shirts and not only a normal one but his favorite, it was his Cerberus Shirt. Allan started to tear up seeing Mako smile at him. "I'm sorry... I'm so Sorry …. I am so deeply truly sorry Mako." Allan said as he fought back the tears forcing their way out. "No Allan I'm sorry as your partner I should have stood next to you, next time I will not faultier even if it means my death." Mako said with tears forming in her eyes. As she sat straddling his waist, Nether one noticed the others wake up and watch the two share a moment.

"Well I know I don't want to ruin the moment but I am sure Allan is starving after being out for two days." Rias said making both Mako and Allan blush, but also causing Allan to freak out about missing the end of the month tests. "Your kidding right Rias please tell me your kidding right." Allan asked in a scared voice. "Oh don't worry I talked to Sona and she said you can make up the tests but the catch is she has to watch you take them so you don't cheat okay." Rias said putting Allan at ease. "But the thing is you can't leave your bed for two more days do to being so weak. You used all your demonic power up protecting Mako and killing the Fallen Angle." Rias said "So I will have her come over today so you can take it and relax after she also wanted to apologize for letting all this happen to you as well".

"It's not her's or your fault Rias we just got to complacent and thought we could handle anything how could anyone have seen that coming?" Allan said as he move to sit against the headbored. "Also Mako can you hand me my wallet I do believe we need to go shopping." Allan said but the girls just smiled at him. "Don't worry my brother gave me some extra money to help you guys out so we already did the shopping last night. Tho tonight dinner is going to be larger then normal because Sona and Tsubaki and everyone else are going to be over. "Allan just looked at Rias then sighed knowing he can't win he was sure Sirzechs wanted to make sure he was fine as well. "Oh By the my Brothers wife will be coming by tonight he said that she wanted to see you." Rias said as she walked out of his bedroom. _"I wonder why Rias's brothers Wife wants to see me. I mean if he can't come see me himself then ya I guess his wife would be then next best option."_ Allan thought as he looked over at Mako still sitting on the edge of his bed. "Hey Mako can I ask you something?" Allan said in a low voice "Sure you can ask anything you want of me Allan." Mako said as she turned to face him.

"Mako I want us to be friends so again lets start over because well the other night kind of..." Allan was stopped by Mako putting one of her index finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "It's fine Allan right now just rest and get ready for that test you have to take before dinner okay." Mako said as she got up and started walking to the door. "Oh and if you need anything me, Akeno and Rias are down staires so just text or yell for one of us okay." Mako said as she gave him a small smile as she left only leaving the door open a crack.

Allan reached over and took his books out finding a note with what sections were on the test so he could get some last min studying in, so he started reading. About an hour past and Mako came in with a small tray with snacks and drinks on it. "Hey I thought you might want to take a small brake." Mako said as she sat the tray down on the her lap as she sat down. "Sure sounds great Mako thank you. But were are the others I have not seen them sense you all left the first time?" Allan asked thinking Akeno would at least come see him or at least check on him to see if he needed anything.

"Their both starting dinner." Mako said as she gave a glass of juice to Allan. Allan took the glass and stared at it for a moment. "Hey Mako?" Allan asked softly. "Yes Allan what is it?" She asked as she took a bite of a cookie. "The other day when Rias wanted you to stay after the club meeting what did she want to talk to you about? That is if you want to or can talk about it." Allan asked as he high lighted the last sentence in his book. Mako gained a slight blush remembering what Rias said.

"You know your not the only one that loves him Mako." Rias said as she looked Mako in the eyes, Akeno loves him as well, tho I have not been able to get her to tell me why. I just wanted you to know and also to ask you if he choose someone else how would you take it?" Rias asked looking at the brown haired teen. "To be honest I can't answer that right now Rias, because I am still trying to understand my feelings for him as well." She said as she rolled her hands together in her lap. "Well Mako you should really think about what it is that you really want. I just hope you don't wait till it's to late."

Rias's words had been ringing in Mako's ears for the two days Allan was unconscious. She hoped dearly that she would be able to tell Allan how she really felt about him. Just as Mako was about the speak a knock on Allan's door was heard. "Hey its me Sona and Tsubaki can we come in?" asked Sona Allan called and said that they can come in while giving Mako a smile while mouthing they can talk later.

"So here is the test if you want I will let you study just a bit more before you take it." Sona said sitting next to Allan's bed. "I also want to apologize for letting a Fallen Angle hurt you I knew I should have had someone watching over you but SirZech's said that I should not worry now I feel like I failed my duty." Sona said starting to cry.

"Like I told Rias it is not yours or her's fault that I got hurt, for what ever reason I was found out and that is a mistake on my part not yours so stop crying please Sona." Allan said giving the girl a reassuring smile. "But it is my fault Allan I always fellow my gut but this time I yielded to some one higher then me." Sona said now crying. Allan looked at her Tsubaki was standing next to her looking at the ground he could see she was feeling the same way her King was. Allan was tired of it he never felt sorry for himself he never had the option to when he was knocked down he just got back up and dusted himself off and came back stronger and better then before. "I failed as a King." Allan was done he had , had it even with the pain he was in he moved fast enough for nether girl to react . ~SLAP!~ He had slapped both girls cheeks in one motion.

"If I ever hear that word uttered in my house ever again I don't care who you are I will punish you and that goes for all of you out in the hall as well." Allan said turning to the door as it opened and both Rias and Sona's groups came into the room. "I have one main rule and that is failure is never an option you ether do it or you help clear the path to help someone else do it. Do I make myself clear ladies and gentlemen?" Allan asked. Everyone smiled and nodded as Sona wiped the tears from her eyes.

" _Even tho he was wounded two days ago after fighting a battle he should have died from he is still full of energy and willing to put all else aside to make sure everyone else is stable and fine."_ Mako thought as she stood in the corner of his bedroom. The past two nights had seemed so depressing to her. Mako did not leave his side for anything but to use the restroom and shower hell Akeno was the same but Mako was taking it so much harder both Rias and Akeno knew why to. They had been ambushed and he pushed her away to protect her. So they let her be but she was their friend as well so they knew they had to help her to. So every night all three of them fell asleep in Allan's bed pouring their energy into him but they felt she was putting forth more then them. But Mako could tell they were keeping back.

"You know Allan Mako never left your side besides to use the restroom and shower." Akeno said giving a wink to Mako. And also helped your recovery by sleeping with you and pouring her demonic energy into you to help heal you and restore your energy."

Normally if a devil of your level was attacked by a Fallen Angle it takes a month for them to fully recover that is if they lived through the fight." Rias added. Allan looked at Mako and smiled to her. "Thank you Mako." Allan said making the girl blush. "But it was not..." Mako was quieted by Akeno walking over and hugging her. "I am letting you win this round Mako so take it but don't think I have forgotten that me and you are against each other for him." Akeno said in a dark tone.

Mako started to tear up knowing Akeno cared for her as well as Allan tho her words were harsh they still had some caring meaning to them.

* * *

So let me know how you are feel about this chapter i had been working on it for a bit and i think i finally found a nice place to end it at for now. well as normal **R &R** I have been thinking of changing who will be in his small Harem. and when i mean small i think i will only have maybe 4-5 of the girls. one spot already being taken by Mako.

Mako "So now I have to fight Akeno?"

Akeno "What are you really scared of competition for his love?"

Mako "No i am not i mean i just don't want our friendship to be heart because of this."

Rias "I can't let that happen, if you two can't settle this peacefully then i will and nether of you will have him."

Akeno/ Mako "Over my dead body you will!"

Allan "Hey I'm Trying to take a test here will you three be quit please?"

Rias/Akeno/ Mako "Sorry Allan."

Allan "Now I can do this text." Starts to answer questions "Hey wait what were they fighting about?"


End file.
